Tras un partido de Quidditch
by MidoriUP
Summary: Harry está confundido. Se encuentra escondido en los vestidores de Gryffindor después de un partido de Quidditch. No sabe por qué su corazón se encuentra desbocado ni por que se encuentra avergonzado. Pero tal vez el causante de su dilema le ayude a resolver el mismo. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
**Tras un partido de Quidditch**

 **Disclaimer:** Esto le pertenece a la hermosa J.K Rowling

 **Resumen:** Harry está confundido. Se encuentra escondido en los vestidores de Gryffindor después de un partido de Quidditch. No sabe por qué su corazón se encuentra desbocado ni por que se encuentra avergonzado. Pero tal vez el causante de su dilema le ayude a resolver el mismo.

 **Advertencia:** Puede que los personajes me hayan quedado un poquito OoC.

 **Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"**

Harry estaba solo en el vestidor de Gryffindor. Acababa de finalizar su último partido en Hogwarts y Slytherin había ganado. Se sentía derrotado, triste, humillado y que el rubio le fuese entregado la snitch en frente de todo Hogwarts lo hacía sentir tan avergonzado. Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados. Si un buscador entrega una snitch a alguien era como una especie de muestra de amor. Y que todo el estadio quedase en silencio después de que el rubio le ofreciese la snitch se lo confirmaba. Lo peor del caso era que Harry la había aceptado sonrojado cual colegiala enamorada. Cuando se había dado cuenta de su desliz salió despavorido del estadio directo a los vestidores. Sin ser consciente de sus compañeros, tampoco le importaba en ese momento, el moreno selló con magia el lugar. No quería ver a nadie. Ni a Ron con sus preguntas estúpidas, las bromas de Seamus y Dean, los concejos de Neville ni las extrañas teorías de Hermione. En ese momento solo quería paz y tranquilidad para descifrar por qué su corazón había latido despavorido cuando el rubio se acercó a él, quería saber por qué sus mejillas se sintieron calientes cuando el rubio le tendió la snitch. Quería comprender por qué se había sentido tan malditamente feliz al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó el rubio cuando aceptó la snitch.

Harry se miró frente al espejo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto y el uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor desarreglado. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado por todo el vestidor. No entendía en qué clase de dilema existencial había entrado su cerebro. Podía pelear contra magos oscuros, contra dragones, basiliscos y cualquier cosa que significase peligro, pero el moreno era incapaz de entender que le sucedía a su corazón.

―Potter ― escuchó que lo llamaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry gimió desesperado, conocía el dueño de esa voz.

―¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la puerta.

―Sí, ¿puedes abrirme? ―preguntó el rubio del otro lado.

Harry miró la perilla como si esta esperase una respuesta de su parte, o en el mejor de los casos tuviese una respuesta para las dudas de Harry.

―¿Estás solo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sí.

Harry apretó los puños y después de unos segundos se armó de valor, desactivó los hechizos y abrió la puerta. Cuando Draco entró el moreno volvió a poner las protecciones para evitar cualquier intruso. Harry miraba la puerta fijamente, el valor que había adquirido para abrir la puerta repentinamente se había esfumado.

Los vestidores estaban sumidos en un profundo silencio. Harry no sabía qué hacer y Draco no dejaba de mirar la espalda del moreno.

―¿Repentinamente no puedes encararme? ¿Asustado Potter? ―dijo el rubio apretando los puños, sintiéndose repentinamente rechazado.

Harry sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita, hace tanto no escuchaba esa frase.

―Ya quisieras, Malfoy ―respondió el moreno mirando a Draco con una sonrisa―. ¿Por qué me diste la snitch?

Draco sonrió, miró a los alrededores y comenzó a caminar por el vestidor de Gryffindor.

―Cuando termine Hogwarts me iré de Inglaterra, estudiare en Francia. Quería que supieras lo que siento antes de irme.

―Realmente significa… que… ya sabes… te gusto ―dijo Harry avergonzado, nunca había sido bueno para las confesiones.

―Sí, realmente significa eso.

―¿Por eso no me has molestado? ―Draco solo asintió―. ¿Aun planeas irte? ―preguntó esta vez Harry.

―Sí, no hay nada que me retenga aquí. Mi madre murió en la guerra y mi padre está en azkaban. Ellos me pidieron que me fuera a Francia, aquí no hay nada para un paria como yo.

Harry miró al rubio. Draco aun portaba el uniforme de Quidditch. Slytherin y Gryffindor. Tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Siempre había sido así, uno representaba al mal mientras que el otro era el bueno. Blanco y negro, bueno o malo. Siempre había sido así. Pero y si en vez de tomar caminos separados, ambos se tomaban de la mano y andaban por el mismo camino.

―¿Qué harás en Francia? ―preguntó Harry.

―Quiero estudiar medimagia ―respondió el rubio.

Harry sonrió, se imaginó a Malfoy con un uniforme de medimago y no pudo evitar querer estar presente.

―Si te pidiese que te quedaras ¿lo harías? ―preguntó Harry.

Draco miró sorprendido al moreno, apretó los labios, miró a Harry triste y negó.

―No quiero entorpecer tu camino, eres el salvador del mundo mágico. Yo solo soy un estúpido niño que tuvo la desgracia de ser marcado por el señor tenebroso.

Harry se acercó al rubio, tomó la mano derecha de Draco, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

―No pienses en la fama que me precede ni tampoco en la tuya, piensa en ti y en mi ¿te quedarías conmigo?

―¿Estas aceptando mis sentimientos? ―preguntó a su vez Draco mirando a los ojos jades de Harry.

―Los estoy aceptando… Draco.

El rubio sin poder resistirlo más se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó. Harry gimió sorprendido pero se relajó y correspondió al beso. Al parecer Harry ya había encontrado la respuesta a todas las emociones que había sentido cuando Draco le entrego la snitch.

―Si me quedaría, Harry.

Y ahí en medio del vestidor de Gryffindor Harry y Draco se despojaron de sus uniformes. Tras un partido de Quidditch Harry y Draco se juraron fidelidad. El camino que les esperaba no sería fácil, pero hablamos de Harry y Draco lo convencional no va con ellos.

 **Fin**

 **N/A:** Hola, otra vez. Esta es mi segunda participación en la Drarry Week espero les haya gustado.


End file.
